My Baby Boy
by GryffindorTom
Summary: The day before James and Lily Potter died that fateful Halloween, Lily reminisces how much she loves her baby boy


**My Baby Boy** – Rating **K+**

Summary – **The day before James and Lily Potter died that fateful Halloween, Lily reminisces how much she loves her baby boy**

Pairings – **James/Lily**

Challenges **-** **Coin Tosser Pairing** **Challenge, Canon Pairings Challenge**

- **My Baby Boy** -

 **Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **30** **th** **October 1981**

I really love my baby boy, Harry James Potter, the product of months of energy that both James and I expended. Even though I know both James, Harry and I could die any day now, all thanks to a prophecy,

I remember the day that I found out I was pregnant with Harry. I had to spike James's food with a fertility potion as he was having problems with his 'little swimmers', apparently, it was the same for his father, both of them suffering from the 'Pureblood inbreeding', similar to what James's friend Sirius suffered from.

The only problem when it comes to using a fertility potion on people is that they become sterile afterwards, so that meant that, even though I wanted to give James a second child, he was unable to perform.

I would have gone and spoken to his cousin CJ, Charlus Fleamont Potter, the son of Charlus and Dorea Potter, for help by being a sperm donor for a sibling for Harry, but I refused to do so on one simple ground, both Charlus, CJ and Dorea were 'Pureblood supremists', ones who joined in the belief of Lord Voldemort and his ilk.

In fact, the first time I met Charlus and Dorea was when James had left Hogwarts for the funeral of his father, Fleamont Henry Potter in July 1978. Charlus said to James and I that it was a "good thing that James was Lord Potter now as if it was me, I would have disowned him on the spot for marrying a Mudblood."

Dorea had weighed her two Knuts in too, saying that she "hoped that the Dark Lord would get rid of that blemish on the Potter bloodline and restore the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter to its rightful place." There again that was typical for a Black, Sirius being the exception. In fact, Sirius was the reason, Dorea would say, that Fleamont and Charlus would never talk to each other again.

Anyway, as I look at Harry, I remember how much stress it had took out of me when I gave birth to him.

 **St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, England**

 **31st July 1980**

"JAMES CHARLES POTTER!" I growled, trying to comply with the directives the Healer gave me. Who would believe that giving birth would be so painful! "NEXT TIME YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING THAT THING OF YOURS NEAR ME, I WILL CHOP IT OFF WITHOUT A NUMBING CHARM!"

"Yes dear, sorry dear." James said, rubbing my hand, "I'll keep it away dear."

Sirius coughed, sounding something like "whipped". Looking at the Grim animagus, I frowned at him. "Sirius Orion Black, you dare take the piss, and I will neuter Padfoot!" I said threateningly towards him. Suddenly he backed up, trying to get away from me. ' _Bloody hell. I knew that I could keep them two in line, but I scared the living daylights out of them! It's the hormones from this bloody pregnancy.'_

"Nearly their Lady Potter," the Healer told me, noticing the head of the baby coming out. Feeling the pain of giving birth, I screamed. How I wished I was in a Muggle Hospital as I know they would be able to give me something for the pain. After a short while, the baby was out, with the umbilical cord being cut, but I was still feeling the pain of birth.

"We did it Lils. We have our son," James said, smiling at me. Kissing me, he couldn't get rid of that shit-eating grin. "What do you think we should call him?"

"Harry, James," I said, feeling tired.

"Harry James Potter." James said "Granddad Henry would be proud of us, naming our son with a name like his."

"I love you James," I replied, looking into the chocolate brown eyes of my husband. "I love you too much!"

 **Potter Cottage, Godrics Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **30** **th** **October 1981**

One thing I do know about my Harry is, if we should survive this awful war, I know Harry will be a heartbreaker. With that messy hair that he has started growing, alternating between red and black occasionally and the same eyes that I have, I know that whoever is the lucky girl to date him would have to contend with several others.

I know that when I took Harry to visit my friend, Sophie Granger, and her husband, Harry had all the attention from two girls, Sally-Ann Perks, the daughter of one of Adam Granger's friends, and Hermione Granger, Sophie and Adam's daughter.

I have a feeling that either of the girls would be right for Harry, just as I have a feeling that the pair of them are magical, just like Harry is, so they will both be attending Hogwarts.

Having wrote my Will, I know that should I have put that Sirius was to look after Harry, I fear that he wouldn't see them until Hogwarts, that's why I put my Uncle Cristopher, a half blood wizard on my mother side to look after Harry, knowing that Petunia and Vernon would mistreat him.

My baby boy would grow up with his cousin Lavender better than his cousin Dudley or with the family of mom's sister, Chrysanthemum, the Parkinson family. Aunt Chrys died a few months ago at the same time as my mom, having been involved in a crash with a National Bus Company bus when they were on a trip to Chester.

As I watch my baby boy fall asleep, I dream of a world in which he will be well looked after, either by James and I, or Uncle Cristopher, my cousin Mike and his wife Janet. All because I love my baby boy.

- **My Baby Boy** -

 _A/N – Contains text from my story WIYP: Love Potions, or Lily's Prank, by myself_

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.

 **Social Media**

You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews**

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Story ID -** **003**

 **Publish Date -** **22/10/2016**


End file.
